


Strip Me Down (to my core)

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, background ginger/tilde, discussions of past alcoholism and drug addiction, latex bodysuits, non-kingsman/statesman au, past tilde/eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tequila takes Ginger out to celebrate her promotion. He comes home with Eggsy.





	Strip Me Down (to my core)

**Author's Note:**

> Day eighteen was latex and I think I sort of covered it? I'm not sure.
> 
> I tried to deal with Tequila's recovery and addiction in a respectful way, even though it is somewhat background. Hopefully I'm not completely off the mark. But just a big warning for that.

Under most circumstances, Tequila wouldn’t even think about going out clubbing, which was quite possibly ironic, considering his nickname. But it really wasn’t his scene anymore, hadn’t been since his fifth attempt at sobriety had actually lasted longer than a month. Strictly speaking, kicking the alcohol too was probably a bit overkill, but as Ginger had pointed out, without anything harder to fall back on Tequila would probably have turned to booze when he needed a kick, so at least for the time being clean and sober was the name of the game.

He’d kept the nickname though, even if it did read as a bit ironic now.

The point was, clubbing atmospheres were an unnecessary temptation now. The entire point, at least for him, was to get drunk or high, and maybe hook up if the night went well, and since Tequila wasn’t planning on doing the first two – and hadn’t done the last one in longer than he cared to admit – it just didn’t make sense for him to be there. It made for a much smaller social circle and a lot more boring Friday nights.

But Ginger had finally been promoted, and that was worth celebrating. She’d been fighting for the position for years, and the sexist asshole who had consistently ignored her applications had finally been fired – less satisfyingly for embezzling funds, rather than being a dick – so she was finally right where she belonged, a top dog at their law firm. She’d insisted a quiet night in would have been fine, but Tequila had been feeling restless, and he’d been friends with Ginger long enough to tell that she was too, and so he’d waved off her protests, accepting designated driver responsibilities and insisting she could pick any place she wanted.

That is was a gay bar wasn’t surprising, but it hadn’t been where Tequila expected to be on a Friday night.

Ginger bounded over to him in time with the throbbing music, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he hunched over the bar, toying with a glass of water because fizzy drinks were gross and not having _something_ in his hands felt too wrong to deal with. “You’re not having fun,” she whined in his ear.

“I’m alright.”

“You should be dancing!”

“I’m fine, Ging.”

She pouted, trying to spin his bar stool around and failing. “You’re telling me there’s no one here you want to dance with?” She nudged him. “Come on. I know you haven’t gotten laid in ages.”

He gave her a stern look, but he was pretty sure it just came out exasperated. Ginger was adorable when she was tipsy. “Pretty sure I’d be neglecting my designated driver duties if I abandoned you to hook up.”

“Hmm, true,” Ginger pointed at him, swaying slightly on her heels, “ _but_ , it’s not abandoning me if I go home with that cute little blonde over there.” She turned her finger towards the dance floor, where a gorgeous young woman was dancing, her eyes fixed on Ginger. “And you go home with her friend.”

Tequila looked past the blonde to see the man she was dancing with, not missing the clear familiarity between them. “I’m pretty sure they’re together.”

“Nuh-uh,” Ginger shook her head. She threw her arm around Tequila’s shoulder. “I’ve been talking to them. She’s _Swedish_ , he’s English, they used to date but now they wingman for each other, and according to her, he’s been eying you ever since we walked in.”

English guy looked up, locking eyes with Tequila over the girl’s shoulder, and Tequila’s heart skipped a beat. He swallowed hard, and Ginger grinned triumphantly. She shoved him impatiently onto his feet. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

Tequila didn’t put up a fight.

The club music only got louder, pulsing in his ears as they moved closer to the mass of bodies that made up the dance floor. The blonde woman detached herself from her companion and plastered herself to Ginger’s taller frame, grinning and standing on tiptoe to shout something into her ear that Tequila couldn’t make out, even standing less than a foot away. Ginger leaned over to him. “This is Tilde. That’s Eggsy.”

“Eggy?”

“Eggsy,” she repeated. She gave him a little shove, and Tequila stumbled forward, Eggsy catching him and grinning up at Tequila. Tequila’s mouth went dry.

Tequila would have had to be blind not to think Eggsy was attractive, all wiry muscles and sparkling eyes, but it was what Eggsy was wearing that really caught his attention. He was essentially bare-chested, given how low his shiny black tank top was cut in the front and back, showing off his pecs and shoulder muscles. It clung to his skin like a fine film, flexing with his every motion. A belt sagged low on his waist, but Tequila couldn’t tell if it actually separated his top from his sinfully short – and even more sinfully tight – shorts, or if it was all one garment.

Eggsy’s smile widened at he watched Tequila looking. Stretching up on his toes, he said into Tequila’s ear, “You can touch if you want.”

“What?”

Eggsy turned around, plastering his back to Tequila’s chest, taking Tequila’s hand and guiding it to his chest as he swayed his hips to the beat, grinding back against Tequila. Tequila’s knees nearly buckled as his cock swelled with interest, and he clung to Eggsy in the hopes of maintaining his balance. The fabric under his hand felt like rubber, tight and flexible and slick, and he moved his hand lower, pressing curiously over Eggsy’s crotch. Eggsy moaned, arching back into Tequila, his head dropping against Tequila’s shoulder as he pushed into the touch. Somehow, he managed to still make the move look like dancing, and Tequila abruptly remembered where they were.

He shot a questioning glance towards Ginger, who caught it and waved him off, too busy dancing with Tilde to give him a word of confirmation. Tequila bent low, so he could speak into Eggsy’s ear. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Fuck yeah!” Eggsy crowed. He spun around, still grinning. “Your place or mine?”

Faced with an armful of short, enthusiastic Brit, Tequila did the only sensible thing. “Come with me.”

Out from the flashing lights of the club, Eggsy looked like a devil straight out of hell, black-clad and shining and grinning widely. Tequila led him to the car, Eggsy initially moving to the driver’s side before apparently remembering that it was reversed in America, and then he settled happily into the passenger’s seat. Tequila slid behind the wheel, glancing over at him. Without the music, his brain felt too loud, like it was trying to make up for the noise.

“Is that comfortable?”

Eggsy tilted his head in confusion, then followed Tequila’s gaze down his body. He laughed. “What, you never seen latex before?”

“Not like that.” Not outside of porn, at least. Although he’d been watching a bit more of that than usual recently. The dry spell was starting to get to him.

Eggsy petted idly at his thighs, and Tequila watched greedily. “Feels pretty damn good, bruv,” Eggsy said. “All smooth and slick…kind of like a second skin. Plus, I look fucking awesome in it.”

That Tequila had to agree with. He started the car and headed for home.

Eggsy leaned back against the seat. “So. Don’t think I actually caught your name.”

“Tequila.”

“Right.” Eggsy looked sceptical, but he didn’t press the point. “You do this often, Tequila?”

“Do what?”

“Frequent gay bars. Pick up guys and take them home. Shag them.” He paused. “You are planning on shagging me, right? That’s the point here?”

“Yeah.”

“Aces.” Eggsy settled back again with a satisfied smile. “So, do you?”

Tequila shrugged. “Not in a while. Used to, though.” Well, he used to frequent a lot of bars, not just gay ones, and he used to pick up plenty of men and women, although he rarely took them home. Still, it counted as truth in his book.

“Why used to?” Eggsy asked.

Tequila cleared his throat and flicked on the radio. Eggsy took the cue, but Tequila could feel him frowning.

He pulled into his apartment complex and parked. Eggsy clambered out of the car, looking around with interest, and Tequila shepherded him inside. He made sure the door was locked behind him, and as he toed out of his shoes, Eggsy spoke. “Am I allowed to ask?”

Tequila frowned at him. “What?”

Eggsy was busy checking out his apartment, studying the pictures on the walls and poking through the bookcase, looking completely out of place now that they were under ordinary lighting. He glanced back at Tequila. “The name. Kind of weird, innit?”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Eggsy’s a nickname. Got it when I was a kid, couldn’t shake it. People tend to assume it’s a fake name when I go out on the pull but…” He shrugged. “What about you? Or is that part of your tragic backstory too?”

Tequila winced internally at the casual comment. Eventually, he said, “I got it when I was fourteen. The nickname, I mean. I was always kind of big for my age, so by then I could pass for eighteen, and the bouncers at this one place didn’t really care if you were underage so long as you looked almost legal and had a good enough fake ID. I drank a couple of college students under the table before I almost passed out. That’s how Ging and I met, actually.” Tequila smiled at the bittersweet memory. “She chewed out everyone for letting me in, picked me up off the floor, and got me home. Kept calling me Tequila ‘cause I was so drunk I couldn’t remember my name. And, well…I was fourteen. Thought it was cool, so I kept it.”

Eggsy was staring at him with more shock than Tequila felt was really fair from someone in a latex outfit. “Fourteen? Ain’t the drinking age here twenty-one?”

“Yeah.” Tequila rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. You didn’t ask for my life story.”

“Kind of did,” Eggsy admitted. There was an unreadable look in his eye, one that made Tequila squirm uneasily.

“My real name is James,” he offered.

Eggsy cocked his head and smiled. “Alright, then, James. You want to stand here chatting all night – totally fine if you do, by the way, but I think we both agree the better option is you peeling me out of this plastic and shagging me…” He glanced around, then back to Tequila with lifted eyebrows. “Bedroom’s where?”

“Back behind you.”

“In there, then.” Eggsy jerked a thumb in that general direction.

Tequila’s cock had never really stopped being on board with that plan, even as his brain had gotten caught up in embarrassment. He was still half hard, his body reminding him that after so long having only his hand for company, he’d be a fucking idiot to turn this down. He offered Eggsy a shy smile, sidling up to him with more confidence than he felt and running his fingers down Eggsy’s sides. “I’d love to peel you out of this, baby,” he murmured, appreciating the clear groan Eggsy swallowed at the low, seductive tone. “But I’m afraid I wouldn’t know where to start. I don’t exactly see any zippers.”

Eggsy pressed closer to him, his body a hot line against Tequila’s chest as Tequila fought the urge to grab his hips and rut. There was no way Eggsy couldn’t feel his growing erection, even through his jeans.

“It’s liquid latex,” Eggsy informed him. “You just kinda…start peeling.”

Tequila frowned. “Really?”

“Don’t worry,” Eggsy grinned coyly. “I got underwear on underneath.”

“Mmm, wasn’t really my concern,” Tequila admitted. He picked hesitantly at the strap of the tank top, and sure enough it started to peel under his fingers.

Eggsy curled his hand around Tequila’s. “Let’s move this to the bedroom, yeah?”

That sounded like an excellent plan, so Tequila guided Eggsy back, Eggsy whistling as he glanced around the room. “This is nice.”

“Be a lot nicer with you on my bed,” Tequila pointed out, and Eggsy laughed and flopped down, bouncing slightly on the mattress.

“Better?”

“Much.” Tequila crawled on top of him, taking a hold of Eggsy’s thigh and wrapping it up around his hip. Eggsy moaned and Tequila rocked down against him, feeling Eggsy thicken under the latex barrier, his cock pressing into Tequila’s stomach. “Does it hurt?”

“What?”

Tequila ground down again, and Eggsy panted, eyes squeezing shut as his head tilted back. “It’s gotta be tight,” Tequila murmured. “You’re fucking painted into that thing.”

Eggsy let out a little whining sound as Tequila kept up the pressure, admittedly less to tease Eggsy and more because he was so fucking hard himself that it was difficult not to. “Then fucking get me out of it,” Eggsy gasped. “The sooner you get me naked, the sooner you can fuck me.”

Tequila got his fingers around the strap and pulled hard. It stretched momentarily and then snapped like plastic, pulling thin and then bursting. He did the same to the other one, and then peeled the thin sheet off of Eggsy’s chest. A shudder rolled through Eggsy’s body, and Tequila froze. “Am I hurting you?”

“Fuck no,” Eggsy breathed. He arched, and Tequila fought back a groan at the returning friction. “Feels so fucking good. Don’t stop.”

Convinced, Tequila obeyed. It really was all one piece painted onto him; Tequila undid the belt only to find that there was no seam between the shorts and the shirt. He could just barely make out the faint lines of underwear around Eggsy’s crotch, and the realization that Eggsy was wearing a fucking thong went straight to Tequila’s groin, which pulsed hotly in his jeans. He reached down and pressed the heel of his hand to his cock, screwing up his face as he warned it to calm the fuck down.

Eggsy titled his head. “You okay there?”

“Yeah,” Tequila said. “Sorry. It’s been awhile.”

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. “Shit, really? You’re fit as fuck.”

Tequila shrugged, but instead of elaborating, he opted to tear at the latex some more, ripping a huge swath of it until it split along roughly the centre, revealing a matching shiny black thong that might as well have been made out of latex too. It could barely hold Eggsy’s cock, which was fighting valiantly to release itself from its prison, the head peeking up from under the waistband.

Tequila tore away the rest of the liquid latex suit, the scraps of plastic littering his floor as he shoved them off the bed, grabbing Eggsy’s hip again to grind between his legs. Eggsy grunted, and then plucked at Tequila’s shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Obediently, Tequila reared up and yanked the tight white t-shirt over his head, and Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath. “Fucking hell. I’ll bet you work out.”

“I could say the same of you,” Tequila teased. “Want to touch?”

“Fuck yeah.” Eggsy surged upright, running his fingers along Tequila’s stomach. One benefit of sobriety, Tequila had found, was that now his workouts actually did shit for him. He’d lost a lot of the beer weight and now was starting to gain back some of the muscle definition. It was fucking awesome. Especially because Eggsy seemed to like it.

Eggsy’s hands skated past his abs and found the button of his jeans, unsnapping it and tugging down the zipper. Tequila groaned, hips bucking into the touch as his cock pressed up, barely hampered by his briefs, into the sudden space. He was leaking embarrassingly onto the front of them, forming an obscene wet spot, but Eggsy clearly didn’t mind, grinning as he circled the cloth-covered length and gave it a teasing stroke. Tequila fought down a whine and shoved his jeans past his hips, and Eggsy let go of him long enough to help strip him naked, his cock jutting up proudly as it was freed, red and heavy between his legs.

Eggsy gripped him, nice and tight, his thumb sweeping curiously over the head to collect the fluid beading at the tip. Tequila grit his teeth, hand snaking down to grab the base of his cock before he could do something really embarrassing. Eggsy looked delighted. “You could really come from this?”

“I’d rather not find out.”

“Mmm, I think I want to,” Eggsy grinned. He shifted closer to Tequila, wrapping an arm around his neck for balance and giving him a slow stoke. Tequila tightened his grip, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Eggsy nipped over the teeth marks he left. “You’re so sensitive. What do you think, babe? Think I can make you come twice tonight?”

Tequila didn’t doubt it. He wasn’t that old, after all, and he had one of the hottest guys he’d ever bedded in his lap. Hesitantly, he released his cock to Eggsy, who adjusted his grip, fingers fluttering, and then started to stroke properly.

Tequila wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s back, hauling him closer and burying his head in Eggsy’s neck as he panted. He was leaking enough precum to slick the way, his cock overeager at the foreign touch, practically leaping into it. Tequila couldn’t stop his hips from bucking, but Eggsy held on like a champ, twisting his wrist on every downstroke and cooing softly into Tequila’s ear.

It took him about two minutes to come, splashing over Eggsy’s hand and his own stomach as he gasped and shuddered, biting down on the meat of Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy stroked him through it, his movements gentle as he pumped Tequila’s softening cock. It was too much, overwhelming his sensitive flesh, and Tequila took Eggsy’s wrist and guided his hand away. As he caught his breath, he murmured, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Was kind of the point.” Eggsy arched his hips at Tequila, drawing attention to his own erection, still covered by the shiny thong. “Why don’t you get me out of this and get me ready for your cock, yeah?”

Already, Tequila’s cock was twitching back to life, so he decided to obey, tilting Eggsy back onto the bed and divesting him of the last scrap of fabric. Eggsy had a pretty cock, smaller than Tequila’s in both length and width, but nothing to scoff at. It was flushed pink, and if there was a next time, Tequila couldn’t help thinking, he wouldn’t mind that inside him in the slightest.

“You’ve got rubbers, right?” Eggsy asked. “Only kind of latex I forgot.”

Tequila laughed at the joke. “I noticed. No pockets in that thing.” He sat back. “Hang on.”

It took some digging to find his wallet, hastily plucking out the condom he kept there and discarding everything else, then fishing out a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He settled back between Eggsy’s thighs, unable to resist turning his head to scrap his teeth along the meat of it, and Eggsy moaned and spread his legs wider to accommodate Tequila’s bulky frame.

Eggsy was hot inside, clenching tight around him when Tequila probed in with one slick finger. Tequila’s cock surged back to full hardness as he imagined how good that would feel wrapped around it, buried to the root in tight, wet heat. He added a bit more lube and a second finger, trying not to be so impatient that he hurt Eggsy, but not wanting to wait longer than he had too.

For his part, Eggsy was rocking eagerly into the touch, groaning affirmingly as Tequila worked him open. “Gonna be fucking awesome,” he murmured, reaching down to tease at his own cock where it lay against his stomach. Tequila licked his lips, and then leaned forward, trailing his tongue along the paths that Eggsy’s fingers had taken, and Eggsy made a choked noise. “ _Shit_ , yeah.”

Tequila didn’t try to suck, just kept licking at him as he added a third finger, until Eggsy shoved his head away. “I’m good, I’m ready.”

Obediently, Tequila rose up, fumbling for the condom and rolling it over his cock before he lined himself up with Eggsy’s entrance. Eggsy wrapped his legs around Tequila’s hips, heels digging into the meat of his ass as he encouraged him to thrust in. Tequila nearly sobbed in relief when the head popped past Eggsy’s rim, and he sank right in to the root. “ _Fuck._ ”

Eggsy wasn’t laughing anymore, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth half open as he panted. Tequila nuzzled against his jaw, pressing a row of desperate kisses as he said, “Tell me when I can move, baby, please.” His cock was throbbing, his hips twitching minutely as he fought to keep them still.

Eggsy’s breath came out in a shuddering exhale. “I’m good. You can- _fuck_.” The remainder or his breath was knocked out of him as Tequila drew back and slammed in. His nails dug into Tequila’s back, and Tequila captured his lips in a messy kiss, more tongue and teeth than anything else. The headboard slammed against the wall as he fucked into Eggsy, chasing that feeling of euphoria he desperately wanted.

Unexpectedly, Eggsy’s legs left his hips, planting themselves so he could flip them over, the movement driving Tequila even deeper inside him. Tequila cried out, half in pleasure, half in shock, and Eggsy’s eyes were burning with desire as he started to ride him, hands bracing against Tequila’s chest as he bounced. Tequila seized his hips, planting his heels and thrusting up on the downstroke, making Eggsy cry out as the motion jarred him, the thrusts turning even rougher.

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy gasped, reaching for his cock, but Tequila beat him too it, his hand large enough to circle the organ easily, hardly needing to pump it as every thrust stroked it in and out of the circle of his fist. “ _Fuck_ ,” Eggsy said again. “ _Shit._ I’m gonna fucking come, _holy shit._ ”

Tequila might normally have felt a surge of pride as Eggsy seized up and spilled, painting Tequila’s knuckles white, but the clench of his ass was too fucking good, and Tequila snarled as he slammed Eggsy down onto him, burying himself balls deep and coming too.

Eggsy slumped against Tequila’s chest, and Tequila cradled him in his arms instinctively. Eggsy made a pleased sound, almost like a cat, and grunted when Tequila shifted, his cock slipping free of Eggsy’s hole. Tequila rolled Eggsy gently onto his back, standing up and disposing of the condom and cleaning himself off, then returning to do the same for Eggsy. Eggsy squirmed and arched against the touch, then settled down against the mattress again, eyes already closed. His voice was slurred when he asked, “Alright if I sleep here? Never want to fucking move again.”

Tequila chuckled, climbing into bed next to him and spooning Eggsy, pulling up the covers and tucking them around Eggsy’s chin. Eggsy hummed a soft sound of happiness, wiggling back into Tequila’s grip, and passed out. Tequila followed soon after.

Morning brought with it a strange unfamiliarity for Tequila. It’d been ages since he’d woken up with someone else in his bed. Sometime during the night they’d shifted, Eggsy curling into his chest, his cheek pressed over Tequila’s heart. Tequila disentangled himself, sitting up and rubbing his face. Their clothes were scattered around the room – well, his were, and Eggsy’s belt and scraps of latex joined the actual fabric mess. Tequila swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly, padding quietly to the bathroom.

When he came back, Eggsy was sitting up, the comforter pulled high around him and his knees tucked to his chest. Tequila smiled at the visual, but it faded when he saw that Eggsy was turning something over in his fingers. Eggsy caught him looking and held it up. “What’s this?”

Tequila hesitated and then sat down on the edge of the bed. It must have fallen out of his wallet last night when he’d gotten the condom, assuming Eggsy hadn’t been going through his stuff. “It’s a sobriety chip,” he said, although he suspected from his tone that Eggsy already knew that. “It’s, uh…it’s been a year. A year and two weeks, actually.”

“You’re an alcoholic?”

Tequila shrugged. “Recovering, I guess.” He hesitated. “In the interest of honesty, I should probably mention it’s not just for alcohol. I was hooked on a couple different drugs, too. Kicked it, though. Or trying too.” He wrung his hands together, avoiding looking at Eggsy. “Last night…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“So,” Eggsy said slowly, “when you were talking about how you got the nickname Tequila at fourteen…”

“Didn’t exactly grow up great,” Tequila said. “My mom, she left when I was a baby, and my dad was a drunk. I know he loved me, but he wasn’t exactly a role model, you know? Got me started on a lot of bad habits real early, and as I got older they got a little…out of control. I was in law school, everything was stressing me out, and I was getting high or plastered or both pretty much every night. Ginger was a godsend. When she realized how bad it was, she sat me down and told me I had to make a choice. I was interning for her at this law firm, real prestigious place, and she told me that there was a position opening up when I finished my studies, but that if I really wanted it I was going to have to get off the drugs at least. I…shoot, I wanted that job so bad. So I agreed. Tried on my own a couple times before I figured out that wasn’t working. Got into a program, got a sponsor, and…well, I’ve been doing alright.”

The room went silent again. Tequila didn’t dare look at Eggsy. He didn’t want to see any disgust in his eyes.

Finally, Eggsy offered, “I used to steal my step-dad’s booze.”

Tequila looked at him, frowning. Eggsy was watching him, but there wasn’t disgust in his expression. It was guarded, but there was something behind his eyes that made hope bloom in Tequila’s chest. “It was pretty easy,” Eggsy continued. “He was drunk all the time, and he and my mum were out of it a lot, and I figured why not, you know? Everything sucked, so what did it matter?” He rubbed his thumb along the token in his hands. “Then this little miracle happened. Don’t get me wrong,” he said quickly, “it was all kinds of fucked up, Dean’s relationship with my mum, but when she got pregnant she dropped everything. The drugs, the drink, everything. Didn’t even smoke. And then I had this perfect baby sister.” Eggsy’s voice turned fond, almost wistful. “Fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her, you know? And after she was born my mum went right back to it all, so I thought, ‘someone’s gotta take care of her.’ And I figured it might as well be me.” He shrugged. “I didn’t turn into a priest or nothing, but I cut way back on the drinking, and I didn’t really do nothing else besides smoking weed with Tilde and my mates occasionally. But I think, without Daisy, I would have been a lot more fucked up in the end, you know?”

Tequila blinked, and Eggsy made eye contact with him again. “What I’m trying to say is I ain’t gonna judge you. And honestly? You’re getting help. A lotta people don’t. Whether you needed a push or not, that still says something about you.” He reached out, setting the chip aside and curling his hand around Tequila’s. “And it ain’t a deal breaker, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“You didn’t have to tell me that.”

“Kind of did.” Eggsy squeezed Tequila’s hand. “Quid pro quo, right?” He scooted forward and nudged Tequila’s shoulder with his own. “Look, I like you. And I was planning on sticking around in town for a while anyway. I get it if you’re not looking for a relationship, because there’s clearly a lot going on with you, but if you’re interested…”

There was something warm growing in Tequila’s chest. He swallowed hard. “I haven’t…” He cleared his throat. “You know how I said I hadn’t been with anyone in a while? Like sex?”

“Yeah.”

“That was when I first started trying to quit. About a year and a half, two years ago now. But I haven’t actually dated anyone in probably a good five, six years.”

“Okay.”

“I don’t know if I even remember how to do this.”

Eggsy snorted, but Tequila didn’t get the feeling he was being laughed at. “Let me tell you a secret,” Eggsy said. “No one has a fucking clue how to do this. We’re all totally flying blind. I get it if you’re not ready to get back in the saddle or whatever, but don’t not do it ‘cause you’re scared.”

Tequila looked down at where their hands were joined. “We just met last night.”

“So?”

“So-“ Tequila started, and then cut himself off. Tons of people started relationships with a one-night stand, right? Well, at least some of them must have. And he liked Eggsy. Really, truly did. “Alright.”

“Really?” Eggsy’s face lit up, and Tequila couldn’t help but smile too.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m game if you are.”

“Aces,” Eggsy laughed. He planted a kiss on Tequila’s cheek. “That makes this a lot less awkward, then.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna need to borrow some clothes.”

It was Tequila’s turn to laugh. “Pretty sure that’s what you get for wearing nothing but rubber in public.”

“No,” Eggsy correct, still grinning. “That’s what I get for letting gorgeous guys undress me like a caveman.”

“You were pretty into it last night,” Tequila teased, scooping Eggsy into his lap and rubbing their noses together.

“Mmm, true,” Eggsy agreed. He wrapped his arms around Tequila’s neck. “On second thought, maybe skip the clothes for now.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

It took another couple hours for them to get out of bed, and Tequila enjoyed every single one of them.


End file.
